Confía en mí!
by amary-san
Summary: Kenshin estaba... mmmm "confundido" según el amará eternamente a Tomoe... aunque en el camino se consiguió con una relación de 5 meses con Kaoru, terminando de la peor manera! el sabrá a quien quiere realmente al final? y ella lo perdonara...? TomxKenxKao
1. Chapter 1

_¡Confía en mí!_

_Cap#1: Mi peor día… Tu confesión._

Era un día caluroso en Tokio y por supuesto que ella sentía que su menstruación combinado con un camino medio recorrido de verano no era la combinación perfecta… solo esperaba que ese día se pasara rápido, pero no sabia porque ese día, se había levantado con el pie izquierdo… y que pie Izquierdo.

Iba a mitad de camino hacia la escuela cuando su mejor amiga Misao le pego un grito para que la esperara e ir juntas a la preparatoria. Ellas eran muy buenas en biología Kendo y literatura.

Hola Missy, que tal que me cuentas- le pregunto Kaoru con una sonrisa fingida

Hola Kao, uy quita esa sonrisa da miedo- dijo Misao mientras se frotaba los brazos.- porque esa cara tan larga- pregunto la chica.

Creo que hoy no será un buen día eso es todo Misao…- le contesto Kaoru- y que paso con tu plan Shinomori jeje- inquirió ella con tono divertido buscando un tema y por supuesto ese había quedado pendiente.

FATAL- exclamo mirando al cielo furibunda- buaaaa – chillo- que es lo que quiere que haga ese idiota de Aoshi..?- le pregunto en un suspiro y es que los cambios de personalidad y emoción en la chica eran mas que conocido.

Tranquila yo te dije que era un poco difícil entablar con el, pero si te lo propones le caerás muy bien.- la consoló

Mmm será- dijo ella con pesar

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Que raro que Kaoru llegue tarde- dijo un chico de mediana estatura

Paranoico- dijo el otro amigo a su lado.

Paranoico no…- le devolvió el indignado- es que este fin de semana no Salí con mi chica y que quieres que haga, la adoro…- dijo este

Kenshin no se a que juegas sabes que si bien la adoras, pero no la amas- le devolvió el otro.

Soujiro, ya entendí el mensaje gracias pero que quieres que haga ella es todo lo que uno puede pedir en una mujer a ver te lo enumero:

simpática y agradable

linda y buena

Tiene unos ojos hermosos

Inteligente y sincera

Adorable y amistosa

Tímida y fuerte

come sin remordimiento

tiene una figura de infarto

Y….

No la amas- le dijo el chico sin despegar la vista de la entrada y apoyándose en un árbol que quedaba cerca de la cancha de baloncesto del colegio.

Pero me gusta y mucho además ella lo sabe- indicó el pelirrojo

Pero igual duele- le devolvió el otro

Oye Seta, estas en parte o en contra?- le dijo el ya con reproche

Mmm por ahora a favor- sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo- por ahora- recalco

Y era cierto el chico era muy sincero y de armas tomar, no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie y cuando le convenía se hacia el mudo… sinceramente no sabias si era tu enemigo o tu amigo!!.- pensó el pelirrojo.

En fin- suspiro Kenshin- si se tarda mi niña- dijo el

Sabes que hable con tu amor eterno- dijo un recién llegado no muy feliz

Con quien?- dijo Kenshin haciendo una mueca

Con Tomoe, idiota- grito el moreno hastiado- y no te gustara lo que me dijo y que yo te diré a ti y que tu nos contaras que harás a nosotros- dejando confundidos a los demás

Sano… explícate- le dijo Ken-y que sea rápido porque Kaoru esta por llegar y la quiero abrazar muy fuerte

Una pregunta antes de contártelo- indico el con carita de serio que comúnmente no tenia Sagara- tu amas a Jou-chan, verdad?- inquirió Sanosuke con mucha seriedad

Sanosuke yo...- dubitativo sobre esa pregunta… no sabia que contestar

No- respondió Soujiro que hasta entonces estaba callado y con una atención dividida entre su lectura y la conversación.

Oye!!- le recrimino el pelirrojo

Habla Kenshin- volvió a repetir Sanosuke

Mira Sanosuke, es muy especial para mi- tomo aire- ella es mas que especial es única- dijo con una sonrisa- te admito que me gustan algunas cosas de ella como sus sonrojos y sus miradas coquetas pero…

Pero?- pregunto el moreno

NO amo a Kaoru, si te soy sincero solo ando con ella porque se parece a Tomoe y con sus locuras me hace reír pero ya- exclamo el para los chicos sin percatarse de dos siluetas que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Entonces Jou-chan no tiene posibilidades para contigo- dijo el muy molesto y desilusionado con el chico

No lo creo Sano, ella es muy simpática y todo pero como te dije antes yo amo a Tomoe ella es la chica que yo siempre quise y querré- contesto el apoyándose al lado de Soujiro que sentía cosita por la chica que había escuchado todo.

Además – continuo- ella es muy niña para mi, no esta preparada para un noviazgo créeme Sanosuke- le acoto el pelirrojo para terminar de acabar con el corazón de la chica- créeme cuando te digo que Kaoru Kamiya solo es una niña de mami y papi que cuando no se siente complacida patalea y cuando lo consigue lo bota con un pañuelito para mocos y listo!- para rematar- no sabe besar y… no sabe cocinar jajajaja- completo el con una carcajada.

Pues que bueno que pienses eso de mi Kenshin- le dijo la chica con un coraje determinante en los ojos aunque eso no le quitaba lo decepcionada y triste que se sentía sobre su… ex

Mírame al Kenshin muestra una cara y es otra- acoto Misao- Menos mal que revelaste tu verdadero perfil antes de que ella se enamorara mas de ti, gracias por tener una virtud- le ironizo- la sinceridad… y bueno Kaoru se ve que a este idiota según el tu le quedas pequeña pero según mi punto de vista le quedas gigante- termino

Y para mí también- le dijo Soujiro cerrando el libro y encarando al Kenshin- lo siento pero ahora estoy de parte de Kaoru y la señorita Misao.

Estoy con Jou-chan- le contesto Sanosuke tomándolo del cuello de la camisa blanca en ese momento- te agradecería que con mi "linda y buena" prima no te volvieses a meter-le escupió en la cara y lo soltó- gracias "la familia"…- y viendo con compresión a su prima- ven Kaoru ya no gastes tu saliva con Himura, no vale la pena.- termino

Kaoru solo lo vio como un extraño, era increíble 5 meses de noviazgo y eso era lo que pensaba de ella, se lo haría pagar con creces… le paso de largo y el solo desvío la mirada de la reprochante de su queridísima amiga de infancia Misao y sin contar la de su pretendiente y "amigo" Soujiro que ni lo miro pero sonrío con su característico sarcasmo, pero la que no aguanto fue la de Kaoru… reproche, dolor, extrañeza, indiferencia, decepción, tristeza y ¿venganza?... esa no era la niña, su niña… ahora quedaba un rastro de ella…

Sanosuke, Misao, Soujiro…. Kaoru- susurro con malestar

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ya en el salón Misao, Soujiro, Sanosuke y Kaoru estaban en la parte derecha ocupando los puestos de adelante y Kenshin venia subiendo las escaleras con pesar. Pero cuando venia llegando…

Hola Ken- dijo una voz sexy por detrás del chico- se corrieron rumores sobre que terminaste con la espátula de Kaoru, es decir, mi reemplazo....- y añadió- tu consuelo.

Tomoe, no hables así de Kaoru- dijo Kenshin un pequeño dolor en el corazón- y que haces aquí- pregunto

Bueno vine a ver si querías compañía- le contesto esta- y si me querías proponer algo- termino ella insinuante

Mmm quieres volver conmigo?- le pregunto el sin rodeos.

Siiiiiiii- le dijo ella lanzándosele al cuello con una tigra pero besándole los labios con mucha pasión que el correspondió llamando la atención de los presentes estudiantes que empezaron con los chiflidos sacando al cuaterto del salón y viendo la escena, haciendo que cuando terminaran las arpías de las amigas de Tomoe soltaran al aire…

Amiga1: te dije me gane diez yen a que terminaba con la espátula remplazo?- dijo con burla pasándole por un lado hacia la puerta del salón

Amiga2: no espero ni 3 días para empatarse con Tomoe- le reprocho

Amiga 3: jaja Tomoe no pierde tiempo, aunque fue ella quien lo empujo a empatarse con la espátula jajaja- indico

Y así continuaron para destrozarle no solo el alma, sino la razón el autoestima y todo lo demás a la pobre Kaoru que solo le dio una mirada furibunda a Kenshin y salio corriendo pasándole a la nueva pareja por un lado empujando a Tomoe que grito un "OYE, MIRA POR DONDE VAS" y dejando a un Kenshin mas preocupado que grito sin remedio…

KAORU…..!!!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Irreversiblemente ese era un terrible día…

sus padres se habían ido de viajes sin despedirse y no los vería dentro de 2 años sino más… "Negocios"

la menstruación

el calor

el maldito de su no… exnovio

se empata con su peor rival… véase Tomoe el mismo día que se burlo de ella

la lluvia que cayó repentinamente en verano…

el dolor de vientre que contrajo al correr mucho y por estar mojada

y cuando llego a casa se desmayo de fiebre y por falta de agua… por haber derramado tantas lagrimas….

Si…. Definitivamente era un mal día... el peor de todos los días!!!

Holasssss!!!

Jeje pues aquí estoy con una nueva historia improvisada… tengo un one-short y otra historia pero de Mi-Ao, veremos cuando se las muestro!! Solo se que será en enero ya que pronto viajare a un lugar donde si bien existe electricidad, pero no hay computadoras…. 

Espero que le guste!! Que tengan una

_**FEEEEELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ NAVIDADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**_

_**Y TREMENDO AÑO PROSPEROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**_

_**FEEEELIZZZZZZZZ AÑOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**DESDE VENEZUELA!!!**_

Besitos y muxos cariñitos!!

Un abrazo grandototeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

En fin corazones cualquier comentario que quieran así sea nefasto y devastador… háganlo ya compre un casco para los zapatos, un escudo para las verduras y una buenas botas por sia!!! Jajaja

Cuídense estas navidades

Y disfrútenlas en compañías de sus familiares!!!

No hay nada más gratificante que sentirse feliz con el apoyo familiar!!

Se renuevan energías!!

Sin mas que decirles porque dije muxo!!

Nos vemos en enero!!

Amary-san**


	2. Recuerdo y Lamentos

_¡Confía en mí!_

_Cap#2: Recuerdos y Lamentos…_

Me duele un poco la cabeza aunque siento algo frío en frente, que será??, tal vez si abro los ojos lo sepa pero es que no me siento de ganas y menos recordando lo que me paso en el colegio y las decepciones llevadas en un día; me siento muy calientita, es lo reconfortante de todo esto, eso y en camita quien me habrá traído y lo que se me olvidaba!! MI periodo, ay no… MIERDAAA!! Ahora me duele el vientre, maldita sea cuando será que aprenda que tengo que callar a mi conciencia y porque hablo con mi razón… ahhh ya se porque me cuesta tragar, es decir, me duele la garganta… y los ojos me pesan mas que un yunque! Bueno quien arriesga no gana cierto… los abriré y veremos que pasa…

Abriendo los ojos se encuentra con su querida mejor amiga Misao quien tenía una mano tomada y mirándola fijamente con miedo.

Mi-ssy- dijo con un hilo de voz que le costo un mundo, ya que el dolor de la garganta mostraba su efecto.

Kao- respondió preocupada- estas bien?; que quieres?; habla amiga o me moriré en vida de la preocupación- exclamo bajito la chica.

Me due-le- y se llevo una mano hacia la parte del cuello donde se encontraba la garganta

Ahhh- dijo ella comprendiendo- lo haremos fácil, yo te preguntare y tu asentirás o negaras con la cabeza bien?- pregunto ella viendo la afirmación de su amiga, continuo- ok, te duele la cabeza y la Garganta?- Kaoru asintió- ok, tienes el periodo?- y la chica asintió de nuevo- bien y además tienes fiebre…- termino Misao- MATARE AL MALDITO DE KENSHIN, ENANO PELIRROJO, PEDAZO DE CARNE PUDRIENTA, PRIMERO LO HARE COMER TIERRA Y DESPUES LO PICARE EN PEDACITOS PARA LANZARSELOS A LOS PERROS!!! JAJAJAJA- gritaba la chica para terminar con una carcajada.- aunque pensándolo mejor es hacerlo sufrir, después de que te recuperes- añadió ella con maldad.- veremos quien es el eslabón débil jajaja- completo.

Kaoru solo asintió y sonrío apenas… Misao después de que le bajara un poco la fiebre a la chica de ojos azules, le dio dos pastillas una para el resfriado(cabeza, garganta y fiebre) y otra para el vientre… que hicieron su efecto una hora después… Kaoru ya dormida y sin ningún malestar corporal, Misao se alejo del cuarto donde la llevo a rastras…para llamar a su familia y a Sano, por supuesto.

_FLASH BACK_

Después de ver esa reacción de Kaoru, las amigas de Tomoe sintiendo su logro empezaron a reír, pero al oír el grito de Kenshin, se calmaron..

Misao por su parte le dijo a Soujiro que trajera sus cosas mañana y a Sano que se llevara las de Kao y ella iría tras de la chica, aunque cuando iba por las escaleras tropezó con alguien y rodó por tres escalones hasta que la sujetaron del brazo… al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos azules opacos que la miraban con un poco de ¿asombro?.

Estas bien, niña?- pregunto este

Aoshi- dijo con ojos en forma de corazones y con el suyo como si hubiera corrido de Alemania hacia Japón dos veces sin detenerse- pues casi sin pompas, pero bien- dijo sin prestar atención a lo dicho y cuando lo hizo parecía un pimentón- ay que indiscreta soy, disculpa, Aoshi, en verdad no quise retrasarte, ni retrasarme- acordándose el porque iba tan apurada- lo siento Aoshi- dijo soltándose del agarre y arreglándose- tengoalgo importantisimoquehacerhablamosluego- lo dijo tan rápido que apenas si entendió parte de lo que dijo.

Vaya niña, la señorita disculpa…- dijo dándose la vuelta sin prestarle mucha atención a lo sucedido.

Después de ver al chico de sus sueños, porque era gracias a el que los tenia… se encontró con la directora que por encontrarla fuera de clase la llevo a dirección y la mantuvo en un rincón castigada como a una niña de primer grado y bufando se quedo dos horas y medias, gracias a dios ya había escampado porque el "palo de agua" que había caído era sumamente fuerte y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la entrada del colegio llevándose a todos menos al chico de ojos azules de sus sueños. Corrió y corrió sin detenerse desde el colegio hasta la casa de su amiga, ella había echo lo mismo cuando se entero que ella tenia viruela, y no la dejaría morir… llego a la casa de Kaoru e iba a tocar el timbre pero vio la puerta abierta y se encontró con una Kaoru empapada toda, y con la cara totalmente roja.. Se acerco con paso preciso y al ver que tenia fiebre muy alta y casi ni respiraba, así que empapándose ella también la subió con dificultad, después de déjarla sobre la pared para abrir la puerta, la cargo de nuevo y la cambio para después secarla un poco y arroparla muy bien bajo agua bien fría y bien caliente para la fiebre…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Bien, después de todo ya esta bien!- dijo alzando un brazo- llamo a casa para avisarle a Okon que voy a dormir aquí- y alzando el teléfono la llamo- Hola Okon; si, yo se que es muy tarde…; tengo una buena razón…; es que Kaoru esta enfermita, si quieres vienes a su casa y lo ves por ti misma…; Okis, si ya esta mejor; ok nos vemos mañana…; si.. Si esta bien!!- dijo bufando- CALLATE TARADO- rugió al escuchar un grito de su hermano Shiro decirle(lávate los dientes mocosa, no seas cochina)- adiós y no me extrañen…- y colgó

Ahora a llamar a Sano y decirle lo que paso, para volver a ver a Kaoru y acostarme ahhh!- dijo bostezando

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Hasta luego, Tomoe- dijo saliendo de su casa después de una jornada de sexo, estudio, sexo y televisión- nos vemos en clases mañana.

Ok amor, pero no asistiré a literatura sino a Geometría analítica- inquirió ella

Mmm no vendrás a las primeras dos clases… porque?- pregunto curioso

Bueno me tengo que hacer unos análisis, me estoy sintiendo mal desde hace dos semanas- dijo ella en tono lastimero acercándose otra vez hacia el que rodó los ojos y pensando "no tuvo suficiente, parece una maquina" - no me extrañes, Honey- le dijo dándole un beso en los labios que Kenshin respondió por inercia y luego prácticamente corrió una cuadra después para alejarse de esa chica.

Kami, en que lío me e metido? – pregunto al cielo encontrándolo demasiado oscuro- ayyy- suspiro- Kaoru, espero que estés bien aunque no besabas bien, ni eras como Tomoe, al menos me dabas mi espacio… es increíble pero fuiste una novia estupenda- y continuo su camino a casa.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_**QUERIDO DIARIO**_

Después de una semana en donde no hacia mas que estornudar por las mañanas después del desayuno, ver películas con las compresas y el teléfono aun lado de la cama por si acaso llamar a los chicos que se encontraban en clases y llorar en las noches como una Magdalena.. Dios quien me oyera diría que estoy a punto de lanzarme de un puente- dijo en voz alta- mis pensamientos son bastantes deprimentes…- y suspiro.

Ese día era sábado, vendrían los chicos después de una semana de ausencia, donde el miércoles después de salir corriendo el lunes, llego la profesora Tsubame, psicóloga del colegio con la queme llevo muy bien… y bueno al ver que efectivamente me sentía mal me dejaron por una semana libre para que me recuperase, y como arte de magia ya el viernes ya estaba muy bien!! Ese día lave, cocine(si cuenta el ramen instantáneo), limpie la casa, cambie las sabanas, acomode algunas de mis cosas que estaban bastante desordenadas en las cuales me conseguí un CD que me regalo Kenshin del grupo Nickelback, que me encanta pero que no voy a continuar seguir teniendo en mi casa por el imbecil ese que no me valora, ni me quiso, sino que me comparo con su "EX" UYYYY COMO LA ODIO- exclamo con rabia contenida- PERO MAS A EL POR MENTIROSO- completo aun con mas rabia!

En fin, así que me decidí a recoger todo sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros dos… y les comentare que recogí…

dos gorras de los Yankees de New York que dejo el mes pasado.

Tres pares de medias de cuando nos veníamos a estudiar a mi casa.

Los tres CDS de sus bandas favoritas y dos que me regalo.

Todos los álbumes de fotos y las que habían en la mesita de noche de mi cuarto.

Y lo que más me dolió recoger fue el collar que me regalo en mi cumpleaños con un jazmín de plata(muy especial para mí) ya que fue cuando me pidió que fuera su novia.

Y sin querer queriendo se me salieron dos lagrimas pero no mas… te iras al infierno en el momento en que me veas cambiada, solo veras la que siempre quise ser y que por miedo no lo fui!. Eso lo estoy anotando hoy, un día de verano a punto de terminar clases para ser alguien diferente de las pasadas!! estas vacaciones solo quedan dos semanas de clases en las que lo ignorare… ahhh sobre mi periodo, estuvo fuerte esta vez, tal ves estuvo asociado a los cambios de forma drástica de mis pensamientos que me hacían reaccionar llorando, gritando, maldiciendo, pateando, limpiando, comiendo como loca, etc.…

Bueno yo estoy un poco decepcionada pero no del todo, así que felizmente puedo decir que si bien No me e recuperado, estoy bien sobre mi salud y estado de animo… mi teléfono esta sonando, escribo luego debe ser Sano avisándome que llegaron y están en la puerta.

Atte: Kaoru Kamiya.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Paseando por el parque y vagando por mis pensamientos me vino la imagen de aquella vez…

_FLASH BACK_

Kennnnnn!!!- gritaba una chica mientras corría hacia mi esa larga cabellera negra y ese cuerpo de infarto que pide después de dos semanas por Hawai que la abrace y me la coma a besos; a ese caramelo que cuando se fue parecía de coco y ahora perece de canela…

Princesa- abrió los brazos emocionado y cuando la tuvo en ellos los cerro posesivamente sin querer dejarla ir de nuevo…- te extrañe amor…- dijo de corazón y añorancia, en serio la había extrañado…

Ken- dijo ella pegándose mucho mas a el- perdón por dejarte sin despedirme no era mi intención yo sol…- y fue atrapada por un abrazo mas fuerte y por un beso dulcemente apasionado.

Lo se- terminando de besarla un poco agitado y con el corazón a mil pero estando cerca de la tentación de sus labios- y aunque me dolió – dijo viéndola a los ojos- a ti te perdono lo que sea- rozando sus narices.

Amor- dijo en tono suave para abrasarse a el otra vez-no lo volveré hacer- dijo separándose otra vez y mirándolo a los ojos- te amo, Kenshin Himura-acercándose a la cara de su novio lentamente.

Y yo a ti…mi niña… mi princesa…mi querida Kaoru… Kamiya- dándole un beso gentil mientra tomaba la cara de su niña con sus manos…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ahiii- suspiro- me daré una vuelta por su casa y ver como esta- dijo determinado y se encamino hacia allá.

En el camino compro unos chocolates rellenos de nuez que eran sus favoritos, y siguió su recorrido hasta la casa de su ni… compañera Kaoru….

Cuando llego a la casa de Kaoru vio que tenia visita pues estaban sus cuatro amigos allí, los que un día también fueron amigos suyos. La semana en la que ella no asistió, lo ignoraban, lo dejaban atrás y en los talleres solo podía hablar con sus compañeros de clases pero no con sus amigos… MALDICION!!! Jamás tendré lo que con ella tuve y si lo recupero no será nunca como antes…

_FLASH BACK_

Jajaja y bueno después Kaoru toda llena de algodón de azúcar se monto en la montaña rusa y…- contaba Sanosuke muerto de risa.

Ese día se encontraban en un día de campo, en una de las tantas fincas que tenían los padres de Soujiro. Decidieron dejar los exámenes finales a un lado y disfrutar un fin de semana agradable sin ecuaciones…

YA CALLATE- le grito Kaoru dándole un coscorrón bien fuerte que lo tumbo- además porque no le cuentas lo que paso después de que vomitara…- le dijo con una mirada de venganza y sonrisa de medio lado, dejando encantado a un pelirrojo que le pediría una cita ese mismo día.

Bahh- haciendo un movimiento con la mano- ellos no quieren saber de esos cuentos chimbos…

Yo, si quiero saber Kao- dijo Misao- que le paso al cabeza de gallo?- pregunto curiosa

Jajaja eso si dará risa, pues bien les contare- dijo sentándose al lado de Misao y Kenshin- Mi primo ese día después de que yo vomitara como tres veces- dijo un poco colorada- Se monto en el ascensor para demostrarme que el era un "MACHO" – golpeándose en el pecho como un gorila- jajaja bueno yo no quise montarme ya que no me sentía recuperada, pero si me atraía la gran pirueta, no mentiré, pero Sanosuke sin ser menos terco se monto a sabiendas que ese juego era el que le había infundado miedo a nuestra sobrina Suzume- recordó.

Uyyy me parece que esto se va a poner bueno- dijo frotándose las manos esperando lo que seguía del relato, Misao disfrutaría un mundo con ese relato… ya lo veía venir.

CALLATE COMADREJA, DEJA DE SER TAN CURIOSA- exclamo Sano indignado

A quien le dices comadreja, chillón- le devolvió ella.

Chicos, cálmense y Kaoru por favor prosigue si!- le dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Bueno, bueno entonces le dije a Sano que no se montara pero ya conocen lo que dijo- dijo ella encogiendo de hombros.

Si ya lo sabemos- dijeron Kenshin y Misao

En fin, total que se monto en la atracción y le gritaba al muchacho que por cierto también iba al colegio pero estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial allá que lo elevara a máxima potencia- dijo Kaoru con una carcajada a punto de salir- yo desde el punto donde estaba le grite que fuera hombrecito y no llamara a su mama- haciendo que Misao y Kenshin se llevaran una mano a la boca porque sabían que lo que venia seria bueno- y el me contesto que "a mi mama, bahh, no me conoces" ; y bueno al fin que la cosa subió agarrando desprevenido a mi primo…

Aja y entonces??- pregunto curioso este Ken

Bueno lo cierto es que cuando subió Sano si grito de emoción y con gallardía, lo admito- y a todos le rodaron gotas por la frente – pero cuando le toco bajar… jajajajajajajajajaja- empezó a reír Kaoru sin quitarle la vista a su primo que estaba rojo como un tomate de la pena que pasaría.

Kaoru cuenta el chiste y ríete con nosotros, no tu sola- le recrimino Misao.

Jajaja ahí bueno que después de eso Sanosuke empezó a patalear cuando estaban al tope del edificio de la pirueta y que porque era muy alto jajajajaja- sacándole carcajadas a los demás- pero eso no fue lo único que hizo el "machote" no no no sino que además jajaja cuando estaba descendiendo empezó a gritar "MAMAAAAAAAA" jajajajajajajajajaja- y se tumbo en la grama donde estaban esperando a Soujiro que había ido a buscar unos refrescos.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- explotaron en risas Ken y Misao, rodando por el piso a sabiendas de cómo es Sanosuke asustado.

Tontos- dijo este para defenderse.

JAJAJAJAJA- seguían riendo todos ahí menos el aludido que se cruzo de brazos inflo los cachetes y volteo el rostro.

Jajaja pero eso no es todo aun falta la mejor parte- dijo esta con malicia- siiii cuando termino la atracción y bajo este venia con un color muy pálido y casi verde en la cara jajaja- empezó a reírse un poco- y me dice " Kaoru , donde ahí un árbol" y como el se había burlado de mi mientras vomitaba, yop lo hice de el también…- completo esta haciendo que Sano aun molesto sacara un sonrisa minima.

Y que le res…pondistes Kaoru- dijo entrecortado por tanta risa

Bueno que si lo quería para vomitarlo o para cagarlo jajajajaja- empezó a reír otra vez a costa del recuerdo.

Ahora si que me orino- completo la chica de ojos esmeraldas. Sacándole risas chiquitas al Sanosuke que no soportaba estar fuera del equipo.

Jajajaja mira al Sanosuke pues- dijo Ken…

Y después de un rato bastante largo de risa se quedaron tendidos en la sabana que había traído para el picnic, Soujiro llego con unos refrescos y algunos dulces por lo cual comenzó una confrontación entre Misao y Sanosuke sacándole risas a los demás. Después de echar broma, jugar, comer y correr decidieron volver a la casa de Soujiro pero en el camino Ken tomo la mano de Kaoru y caminaron un poco mas lentos; Sanosuke dándose cuenta de ello apresuro el paso y quitándole la canasta a Misao, empezaron a correr acompañado por el perro de la casa llamado shadow, dejando a los tortolos atrás…

Kenshin aun con la mano de Kaoru entre la suyas le pidió que se detuvieran y en un árbol grandísimo lo hicieron.

Kaoru, yo necesito preguntarte…- dijo un poco nervioso- si tu… quieres…salir conmigo…???- dijo el cerrando los ojos instintivamente.

Kaoru paso por varias emociones primero el shock; segundo el sonrojo por tener la mano de Ken entre las suyas; y tercero la impresión de no creer que el chico que le gustaba desde que llego a Tokio le pidiera salir….

Ehhh???- dio como toda respuesta por la impresión.

Que si quieres salir conmigo Kaoru?- le pregunto Kenshin con mas confianza al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Si, claro con gusto…- le respondió ella con una sonrisa gigante.

Bien, lo haremos apenas lleguemos a Tokio..- le devolvió el apretándole un poco las manos para contener su emoción- gracias Kaoru, veras que no te arrepentirás- sacándole un sonrojo más fuerte a la chica- eres muy linda…

Gra-cias- dijo un poco azorada- debemos regresar con los chico- dijo ella esquivando al chico- nos vamos, Ken?- le pregunto, rezando porque dijera que si.

Por supuesto- respondió afianzando más su mano con la de Kaoru.

Bien, pues vamos…tú me atrapas… jajaja- soltándose del agarre y dándole con el dedo índice en la frente para salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Oye, eres una tramposa Kaoruuuu- le recrimino el, sonriendo y empezando a correr detrás de ella…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

No, jamás será como antes- dijo al viento….triste

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! _

_Como están mis lectoras favoritas… jajaja pase una navidad genial! Sus rw me alentaron demasiado con esta historia, bueno en este cap, quise que vieran que a un Kenshin no tan malo como en el cap anterior pobrecito jaja aunque lo veremos mas adelante… quiero decirles que pronto subiré el tercer cap de "Buscando Un Final" estén al pendientes lindas!! En fin, es la primera vez que me cuesta muxo hacer un capitulo, diosss… ya no sabia donde terminar!!! Les prometo muxaaaa diversión a costa de nuestro querido pelirrojo jajaja!!_

_Sin más comentarios empecemos a contestarlos rw:_

_DTBlackheart: holaaa!! Feliz navidad y AÑO NUEVO 2009!! Bueno corazón créeme que si lo Hare seguiré tu consejo al pie de la letra ese "Kenshin" no sabe la que le espera jajaja aunque no te adelantare nada okis!! Espero que disfrutes de este cap, gracias de verdad, me honra muxo porque aun soy novata!! Gracias por tu confianza corazón!! Y estamos de acuerdo soy una ANTI-TOMOE en toda regla!! Ya veras lo que pasara a ella también!! Hahaha que mala soy!! En fin Honey, muxas gracias eres un amor!! Espero leer un rw en este cap!! Besos y cuídate!!_

_Gabyhyatt: hello!!! Jajaja tu comentario me dio una risa jajaja, gracias por tu rw!! Fue muy gracioso y bueno aquí tienes la segunda parte!! Espero que te guste!! Un kiss y cuídate!! Feliz año 2009!!!_

_Bruja: olas!!! Que tal! Feliz año 2009; bueno quiero decirte que tu tampoco te quedas atrás cada historia que leo de ti me conmociona mas!! Así que aquí tienes el segundo cap, espero que sea de tu agrado!! Un besote grandote, cuídate!! _

_Ossalia: FELIZ AÑO 2009!! Jajaja tu mensaje fue muy lindo!! Graciasss!! Quise mostrar el otro lado de Ken y no el frío que mostré en el anterior!! Estaré a la expectativa por tu opinión!! Besos y abrazoz devueltos!! Muakkk_

_Mei Fanel: holaaaaaaaaa!!! Me encanto tu rw!! Jaja bueno, Kenshin si tenias problemas pero no mentales!!! Jajaja y bueno mala, un poquito jajaja para que veas que no lo soy tanto te subí el segundo cap prontísimo!! Y bueno a esa TOMOE ¬¬ a mi también me cae mas la muy muy…. Mal…. En fin, ya veras lo que le tengo preparado a la muy falta de gracia, es decir, desgraciada esa!! Jajaja gracias por rw linda!! Menos mal y te gusto!! Espero que este cap también!! Demostrando otra faceta de el chico pelirrojo! FELIZ AÑO 2009!! Besotes y abrazos!! _

_Bueno amigas lectoras, nos vemos pronto!! Las quiere _

_Amary-san**_


	3. tu que pensabas?

_¡Confía en mí!_

_Cap#3: Tú que pensabas que me iba a morir…_

Hoy es Sábado y nos vamos a Osaka… quienes van? Pues el cuarteto indestructible, Sanosuke, Misao, Soujiro y yo!. Quiero argumentar que ya se terminaron las clases y que tenemos un mes para nosotros!! Yupiiii!! En fin nos iremos en tren ya compramos boletos y estamos esperando que desalojen el tren, mientras hacemos tiempo y Misao se despida de su abuelo Okina, jajaja da bastante risa verlo como casi la exprime y ella pidiéndonos ayuda mientras que nosotros miramos el cielo por lo lindo que esta( si supieran que tiene un solazo que no se lo cala ni un camaleón) en fin después de tener a Misao sana y salva y ya acostumbrada a estos asaltos por parte de su abuelo empezamos nuestro recorrido, les comentare que Sanosuke no le gusta ni los trenes, ni el metro solo aviones y carros… sifrino el niño cierto por lo que en la lasaña que Missy preparo le dimo una píldora que lo llevo junto a Morfeo… ya sabíamos como se pone el chaval de neurótico. Yo iba con la cabeza de Sanosuke en mis piernas y este dormía muy tranquilo hablando sobre unas buenas patatas rellenas con queso y jamón, y escuchándolo sonreí; al frente de nosotros iban Misao y Soujiro que entretenidos con damas chinas le sacaba la piedra, la clase, las neuronas y todo a Misao cuando este le ganaba con tres pasos nada mas… era muy gracioso verlo en fin, me recosté un momento y recordé como habían sido las ultimas semanas en el colegio con Kenshin Himura… mi ex.

_FLASH BACK_

El lunes obligada por Misao que se quedo ese fin de semana en mi casa me levanto con chispitas de agua, con muchaaa flojera fui al baño y luego a comer el desayuno que Misao había hecho. Poco a poco casi arrastrando los pies (o mejor dicho arrastrada por Misao) hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la preparatoria, vi de mala manera cuando las tres amigotas de Tomoe me pasaban por un lado diciendo cosas y bromas sobre mi, así que elevando mi orgullo me pare derecha y empecé a sacar la unica cosita linda que tenia…mi sonrisa!

Llegamos al árbol en el que siempre nos encontrábamos y mi primo me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras que Soujiro me dio un abrazo y me resguardaron de los chismes o comentarios que decían mientras avanzábamos. Cuando llegue al salón vi a Kenshin que sentado en la tapa de la mesa del pupitre volteo a verme con sus ojos amatistas y luego sonrío como si se le fuera la vida en ella mientras que yo solo lo salude con un "Hola, Himura" el se quedo deslocado al igual que la mitad del salón que nos rodeo.

Porque tan formal Kao… tu y yo seguimos siendo- pero lo interrumpí, UYYY que le pasa a este idiota, me decía mentalmente!!

Conocidos, compañeros de clases- le dije yo caminado hacia parte donde siempre me sentaba con mi grupo- si, pero no seremos mas amigos-le dije muy seria, aunque mi corazón se volvía nada cada vez que abría la boca.

Tu y yo somos amigos desde la primaria- le recordó Kenshin un poco sensible de lo normal.

Fuimos amigos, ya no mas- aclaro ella- debes saber que cuando una de las dos partes no quieres nada con la otra se empiezan a repeler!!- decía ella mientras se volteaba a verlo y con mas determinación le recordó- y en realidad a ti no te dolerá mas que a mi, porque como tu mismo dijiste, no soy mas que una niña de mami y papi que cuando no se siente complacida patalea y cuando lo consigo lo boto como un pañuelito para mocos y ya!- le devolvió ella con una sonrisa triste- y así es mejor porque tu novia no se sentirá amenazada, ni yo sentiré como si tuviera a un fantasma lastimero detrás de mi…- termino ella complacida de ver el resultado de sus palabras…

Kenshin estaba en shock, había creado a un monstruo vengativo ese no era la chiquita que corría hacia el cuando la amenazaban y el salía con sus puños a salvarla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño; tampoco era la niña que cuando el se fue a Kyoto con su tío Kamagata, se despidió llorando porque no lo iba a volver a ver por mas de tres años; o no es la chica con la que hace un año lo vio llorar un despecho: o la adolescente que algún día se le declaro ya que el no podía… todas esas facetas fueron reducidas a…

Nada- susurro.

Buenos días jóvenes, tomen sus asientos por favor- llego el profesor de historia.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Dos días después de esa aclaración…

Jajaja Entonces debes poner mas empeño en trigonometría y no en el boxeo Sano- le dije entre risas esta Kaoru a su primo.

Nah, yo no me voy a morir porque en un examen haya sacado dos de diez- dijo el cruzando los bazos detrás de su cabeza.

Nada mas, ni nada menos que dos, mi tía Tokio se va a morir, ella siendo directora en este colegio y tu jajaja no sabes sacar la hipotenusa de un triangulo!!- exclamaba con diversión mientras entraban al colegio.

Y este se puso de morros mientras que vimos a Soujiro leyendo un libro como siempre nos acercamos lo saludamos y nos comunico que Misao no iba a poder venir hoy ya que iba al medico con su mama, en fin llegamos al salón y ahí estaban como desde hace dos días el grupito de Tomoe cubriendo a Kenshin para que no tuviera otro "ataque en grupo" como el de hace dos días atrás. La verdad es que la vida en el colegio se hacia cada vez mas aburrida asfixiante, así que como hace dos días me esperaba el comentario de Tomoe desagradable para ser ignorado por mi y así comenzar dándole el primer golpe a ella jajaja que risa me daba la nueva novia de Kenshin, me decía mentalmente.. pues aunque me sentía mal todavía por todo eso dicho por Kenshin y algunas cosas de Tomoe que eran verdad, no me dejaba amedrentar por ellos, como me dijo mi madre comentándole lo sucedido me dijo unas palabras que nunca se me olvidaran…

"_**nadie es mas que nadie…"**_

No pude decirle que no tenia razón así que razonando en eso estaba cuando recibí el comentario de ella del día…

Oh, pero que es lo que tenemos aquí hoy, -dijo ella con una lastima bien fingida haciendo que todo el grupo de clases nos mirase, la odio por querer siempre llamar la atención…(¬¬)- si es la espátula sobreviviente y rechazada por los chicos- cosa que en parte era verdad porque la mayoría decían a mis espaldas que no tenia ya y tanto valor como antes, porque según había comentado y regado Tomoe que yo era muy fácil; ella me miraba con sonrisa de superioridad mientras el salón comenzaba a reír- la chica mas fácil que hay en la prepa… jajaja o no chicos- le pregunto a su grupo de estupidas marionetas que respondieron un "SI" de inmediato.. y no se porque pero no me pude contener en responder y como si fuera de un susurro celestial alegué.

Mira quien lo dice, la chica que se acostó con todo el grupo de Futbol americano sin contar que Cho, el chico mas bruto de segundo también fue incluido…- y levantándome con un bostezo iba hacia la salida cuando ella venia hacia mi como una fiera por lo dicho y tomándome del brazo me detuvo.

Repite lo que has dicho pero en mi cara, esqueleto- me pregunto enrojecida de cólera y yo feliz por dentro pero con cara de aburrimiento volví a bostezar en su cara y la mire como una puta.- si puedes… claro- añadió desafiante.

Te acostaste con todo el grupo de futbol americano, incluyendo a Cho que era novato y además es el mas bruto de toda preparatoria- le dije en su cara con una mueca de asco en mi mirada- ahora que ya se hizo publico por lo que tanto luchaste que no se supiera y sino quieres que se sepa otra cosa entonces… suéltame!- le dije seria.

Maldita- respondió apretándome mas el brazo haciendo que mi primo se levantara con el enojo en cara y yo con una mirada tranquila le dije que estaba bien.

Suéltame Tomoe y es una advertencia o… – le dije mirándola de nuevo con amenaza.

O si no que me vas hacer, otra mentira como la de ahorita- dijo ella con la maldad a flor de piel- nadie te cree maldita estupida, espátula de mierda…

Suéltame Tomoe y es la ultima vez que te lo digo- le dije ya harta de sus insultos diarios, de sus superioridades solo por estar con el pelirrojo, de esos rumores que me hacían perder el respeto en el momento de ser ayudante del profesor en las clases de Karate…

Eres una mal…- y eso fue lo único que pudo decir porque de repente esta Kaoru dio una vuelta y soltándose del agarre de ella la tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de la chica y como si de una bulímica se tratara la alzo solo para luego lanzarla al suelo con toda la fuerza reprimida que ella al caer boca abajo se quedo allí pero Kaoru aun con la muñeca sujeta se llevo el brazo de ella a su espalda y allí la detuvo con mucha fuerza y cada vez lo apretaba mas.

Ayyyyy, suéltame… suéltame…- gritaba ella mientras que Kaoru mostró una sonrisa de crueldad absoluta que fue vista por todos.- por favor suéltame, ya te dejare en paz, no te molestare… te lo juro ayyyy por favor…

Te duele?- le pregunto Kaoru con desden.

Siiiii- respondió ella llorando por el dolor que le provocaba cada apretón de Kaoru.

Me alegro- le respondió ella- y sabes porque?- le pregunto ella dejando asombrados a todos- porque al fin tu sabes lo que se siente ser pisoteada en publico- y la soltó como a una cucaracha a punto de ser estripada en un segundo y al otro liberada…

Tomoe se sentó y la miro con una cara de no entender…

Tu te acostaste con todos esos chicos porque algunos de ellos tenían conexiones con los profesores y te subirían las notas- aclaro ella delante de un salón que no se creía nada de lo que pasaba- y por eso Cho fue el ultimo porque sabias que era el mas fácil pero el que te delato primero, cuando le diste una patada por el trasero por no ayudarte con el profesor y no solo no te basto con eso sino que además reuniste a un grupo de vándalos y le dieron una paliza o no?- y todos le vieron lo pálida que se ponía cada vez que Kaoru decía una palabra tras otra- pero miren a la Tomoe Yukishiro- exclamo Kaoru para todo el salón- es la ramera del equipo de futbol americano o de tenis?- le pregunto ella a lo que Tomoe abrió los ojos llenos de lagrimas por el miedo..- mmm es bueno cuando tienes pruebas y acusas con bases cierto… y no cuando le tienes rabia a alguien solo porque ayudo al chico con el cual estas obsesionada a ser mejor persona y no un robot o marioneta como lo tenias ANTES!!- le grito ella a Tomoe que solo se tapo los oídos y se movía delante hacia atrás metida en su propio planeta.

A mi no me importa que me sigan diciendo espátula, esqueleto, puta o rechazada solo porque Kenshin me haya dejado por Tomoe- continuo Kaoru con la frente en alto- en realidad me daba lastima como eran participes de los rumores que esta…. Que ella decía y ustedes aplaudían como focas de circo… no hay nada mas triste que no ser líder sino liderado… aunque no todos tenemos ese don yo no seré una mas del montón, y aunque todos esos comentarios me afectaron e hicieron mella en mi reputación y mi poder de ordenes al momento de dar clases como segunda en el Karate, aquí estoy dándoles a ustedes una muestra de honor y dignidad..- aclaró ella y como lo demás salones y profesores habían salido a escuchar como una Kamiya se hacia sentir y ella sin embargo no se había percatado de eso sino que seguía mirando a una Tomoe que pensaba en las palabras dichas por ella- y lo peor de todo es que si ustedes me hubieran pedido ayuda yo se la hubiese brindado, porque a diferencia de "esta" yo sino les tengo rencor porque eso solo te hace parte del pasado nublándote el presente y trancándote el futuro- termino ella un poco agitada y cansada de tanta palabrería- en fin no se que pensaran ustedes de mi de ahora en adelante y no me importa… porque lo importante es lo que yo piense de mi!- dijo señalándose – ja! Pero esa es otra historia, algunos preguntaran donde a quedado la linda y sumisa Kaoru… - dijo mirando a Kenshin que se sorprendió- y les contestare que es una parte de mi vieja Kaoru porque la nueva… SOY YO!!- exclamo alzando la voz, dejando asombrados a todos..- y ahora me retiro, no puedo seguir viendo clases después de semejante espectáculo!- completo ella y grito- Ey, primote!

Si, primota?- dijo Sanosuke entre asombrado y feliz de tal actitud de su prima.

T e llevas mis cosas, con permiso- termino ella por salir y al cerrar la puerta se encontró con muchos ojos perplejos sobre ella…. Y ella sin saber que hacer se sonrojo y pidió permiso para pasar a lo que un chico al final de todos ese montón de gente agrupada alrededor de Kaoru aplaudió que fue procedido por otros mas incluyendo sus compañeros dentro del aula… y ella con mas vergüenza salio corriendo hasta una cuadra de su casa desde la cual empezó a caminar…

Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa suspiro y con sudor en la cara se paso un pañito que tenia en la falda del uniforme de la escuela.

Jeje que hiciste Kaoru!- se pego una palmadita en la frente y entro a su casa donde viendo películas y luego de hablar con Misao cuadraron para verse en una luncheria. Kaoru se cambio y cuando iba saliendo se encontró con la carita infantil de Misao. Se dirigían a la luncheria y allí de feliz le contaba a Misao lo que había sucedido en su ausencia y lo que la emociono…

Misao tenia una cara de… tu eres Kaoru Kamiya, mi amiga? Y Kaoru la veía esperando una respuesta que n o llegaba de 5 minutos sin hablar y con las mismas caras se echaron a reír, siendo Misao la que hablara primero.

Mou, que lastima que no lo vi y en serio le hiciste eso a Tomoe, yo le hubiera arrancado el brazo lo hubiera freído y después se lo daría a los señores vagabundos y decirles que era un pedazo de pernil donado por caridad jajajajajajajajajaja- y empezó a reírse como loca a lo que Kaoru se río un poquito pero ya después se calmo pero Misao seguía y con lo único que la paraba era…

Y tu plan de ataque contra Shinomori?- le pregunto ella a lo que abruptamente se cayo de reír y luego de eso sus ojitos esmeraldas brillaron con mucho fulgor y la tomo de las manos..

Ya terminaste de contarme lo que paso con Tomoe verdad, no hay algo que quieras añadir verdad?, verdad? Verdad?- le preguntaba mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba al rostro de Kaoru...

N-no- dijo ella un poco nerviosa a lo que Misao se alejo y empezó a relatar- hoy cuando fuimos al consultorio del doctor Yutaro Tsukayama, teníamos a dos personas por delante es decir que estamos en la espera de entrar al consultorio cuando Aoshi paso por en frente de mi sin percatarse que yo estaba allí, deje a mi mama allí esperando el turno y lo seguí…- suspiro— creo que fue lo mas estupido que e hecho sabes…

Y porque?- le pregunto viéndola que cambio esa expresión de alegría por una de tristeza.

Bueno porque lo seguí y entre en el jardín que esta en la entrada sentado y lo vi con muchas carpetas en mano, entonces…

_FLASH BACK_

Hola A-aoshi, que casualidad que estas hoy aquí- dijo ella a modo de saludo a lo que el respondió con un…

Mph- sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo ella un poco dudosa

Mph- respondió el

Oye eso es un si o un no?- y el subió la vista encontrándose con los divertidos de ella

Adelante pregunta- le dijo cerrando la carpeta- ya que sino te respondo no me dejaras tranquilo y no podré concentrarme- termino el

Eres…- dijo ella cerrando un puño y latiéndole una venita en la frente- en fin tu trabajas aquí?- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Estoy haciendo pasantias aquí, eso es todo o todavía ahí mas?- le inquirió el levantando una ceja.

Es decir que ya no estas en preparatoria?- le dijo ella descruzándose de brazos.

Desde hace diez años que deje la preparatoria, aun hay mas preguntas- dijo el curioso de la cara desencajada de ella- oye te pasa algo?- a lo que ella lo único que hizo fue sentarse

Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto ella

26… y porque lo preguntas?- averiguó el

Y porque vas a la preparatoria?- indago ella en un susurro

Porque mi tía Tokio me pidió que diera clases de biología a los de la escuela y creo que empe….- pero Misao se levanto y...

Disculpe que le incomodara ya no volverá a suceder se lo prometo se.. doctor Shinomori- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha y los ojitos tapados por el fleco- nos vemos –dijo ella para empezara correr con mucha pena en la cara.

Oye… bueno ya que – dijo este para volver a abrir sus carpetas

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Uff, Salí de allí como bala pero me dio una pena tan grande ya no se cuando lo vea y decirle profesor aquí esta el trabajo! Ohh Dios…. Que metida de pata no crees!!- le dijo ella alzándolos brazos y Kaoru con una mueca- Kao, te puedes reír… (¬¬)

Jajajajajajaj….- empezó ella como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

Creo que esto va para largo- dijo ella colocando los dos codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su carita con las dos manos mientras empezaba a beber de la limonada que le habían traído, era su imaginación o hacia mucho calor…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Al siguiente día…

Bueno después de tal ataque de risa nos devolvimos y cuando llegue estaba mi primo Sanosuke con mi tía Tokio y el hermano menor de Sano, Yahiko… bueno Misao al ver esto se quedo a comer también y para mi estuvo bien porque así no estaba cenando sola este día.. Me imagine que esta visita seria por lo dije e hice hoy en la escuela al entrar en la cocina le pregunte a mi tía y lo único que me dijo fue…

Tu siempre sabes como saltar esos obstáculos, este también lo fue y aunque no se que hacer con tanta valentía tuya y marca Kamiya entonces que te parece, si lo discuto mañana con el consejo y sabrás si tienes un gran castigo os solo un castigo- le dio un beso en la frente – ve con los muchachos a la sala, diviértete- le dijo antes de empezar a enjabonar los platos…

Ese día me levante con ganas y después de hacer lo que me correspondía me dirigí a la prepa donde estaban esperándome mis amigos, después de darnos fuerzas y dejar a Misao que se embobara mas con el primo lejano de Sanosuke y mío; llegamos al salón y Tomoe me miro extraño no se como con… ¿recelo?; en fin otros me miraban alzando el pulgar y yo también lo hacia con una sonrisa los otros asentían y yo les picaba un ojo, Kenshin se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo que no correspondí pero le palmee el hombro, y Misao me recrimino pero yo le dije "!QUE!" y ella me respondió _"reconrosa…"_ será verdad??. Todo iba de esa manera los profesores me veían, algunos sonreían, otros me pasaban por un lado y me despelucaban, y otros que nunca se habían fijado en mi como la de Sociales me llamaban para hacer un escrito de tantas paginas… aquí es donde yo recapacito y me pregunto.. Seria bueno o malo lo que hice??… llego el receso y cuando entre todo el alumnado me aplaudió… si les digo lo que sentí fue algo así como INCREIBLE!!!!!! No me lo podía creer hasta las repartidoras de comida lo hacían y era para mi, todo esos aplausos eran para, me dieron comidas gratis conocí gente que ni había en mi vida visto en el cole… y en las clases de Karate me volvían a hacer caso como antes, parece que había que exponer tus ideas y decir lo que llevas dentro para poder darte tu lugar y te escuchen… me sentí también conmigo misma… y si sobre me llamaron de la dirección, pues… no! Y así paso esa semana y la siguiente culminando los días de clases para dar paso a las vacaciones de verano. Pero antes de que todo acabara…

Kao… Kaoru- escuche mi nombre y después de una buena jornada de Karate lo que quería era llegar a mi casa, voltee y vi a Kenshin que venia corriendo hacia mi.

Dime, Himura- le conteste… aun no se me olvidaba lo que había dicho de mi.

Porque no cambiamos eso de Himura por Kenshin… como antes- me contesto el con esas sonrisas….

Porque no es como antes, tu hiciste que las cosas cambiaran- le dije irónica y con muecas pero sin ánimos de discutir- en fin… Kenshin que es lo que quieres?- dije inconscientemente... yo también extraño aquellos días.

Vistes que no era taaaannn difícil- me correspondió con una sonrisa- quería saber sin van a venir al rancho al final de las vacaciones de verano como siempre lo hacemos los muchachos, tu y yo!- me dijo el como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mira, sinceramente no se – le dije y el me miro algo deslocado- pero cualquier cosa te aviso si?- le complete y el cambio su mirada a una mas seria.

Mis padres no tiene nada de culpa de lo que yo hice- me dijo sin mirarme- yo se que hice mal y me lo merezco, mas no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, me siento como el Atlas de la historia griega- haciéndome reír un poco, el sabia que me gustaba la historia griega y volvió a mirarme- en fin.. No solo perdí tu amor y amistad sino que el apoyo de los demás y es algo que extraño tanto- y apretó los puños- pero lo que se pierde no se vuelve a recuperar verdad?- dijo con una estela de tristeza.

Tal vez- respondí inconciente y el me regalo una mirada de tristeza que la cambio rápidamente.

Gracias Kao tenia tres semanas, 9 horas y 37 minutos sin hablar contigo- le dijo y ella soltó un buena carcajada- bueno solo se que son tres semanas ok!- le aclaro volviéndola hacer reír.

Jeje ay Kenshin tu no cambias- y con eso volvió a colocar los pies sobre la tierra- bueno yo le comentare a los chicos y te llamamos tres días antes Okis!! – vio la sonrisa de el y asintió.- ok, entonces hasta esos días Himura

Hata luego, Kao- dijo el y en un susurro que el viento le llevo a Kaoru- mí querida Kaoru….

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Sonó el pito del tren y con el supe que habíamos llegado a Osaka, Misao se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Soujiro y este la miraba tiernamente mientras que con una mano la acariciaba lentamente esos mechones que siempre le caían en la frente; si me preguntan para mi fue una imagen sumamente tierna nunca había visto al cínico, al malvado, al corazón de acero… Soujiro Seta haciéndole esos cariños a alguien y mira de quien se vino a enamorar de alguien sumamente opuesto a el… será que es verdad que polos opuesto se atraen??.

El se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y levanto la vista un poco triste, sin embargo no dejo de acariciarle el cabello…

No tengo posibilidades… lo se- dijo en tono afligido.

Es verdad lo que dicen en el corazón no se manda amigo mío- le respondí- y ella es muy elocuente en sus cosas, y tu lo sabes- el asintió con su sonrisa triste- y en el amor también tenia que ser.. Así de elocuente- termine yo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez tenga razón, si bien yo prefiero que sea feliz- dijo este y volteando la mirada hacia los pasajeros que se agrupaban para salir- aunque hubiera querido que hubiese sido conmigo- expreso.- que quede entre nosotros eh… Kamiya- dijo este regalándole una sonrisa.

Y ella hizo un gesto en su boca como el de un cierre- esto fue entre tu y yo… seta- correspondió ella con una sonrisa.

Gracias- dijo removiendo el hombro para que Misao se despertara y Kaoru empezó a hacerle cosquilla a Sano en el cuello haciendo que este se despertara en el acto..

Ya estamos despiertos- dijeron los dos dormilones al mismo tiempo haciendo que los otros rieran y buscaran el equipaje para bajar.

En camino hacia la salida de la estación…

Oye Sano, mi tía o Yahiko siempre te despiertan así o que?- indago ella con una sonrisa picara a lo que Sano inflo los cachetes y volteo la cara.

Si no lo sabes tu, que eres mi prima- respondió este ofendido.

Mmm creo que Yahiko colaborara muy bien con este chismecito… no lo crees- haciendo que sano desencajarla mandíbula.

Esta bien… si, cuando llego muy cansado del boxeo me acuesto a dormir y como mi madre se va mas temprano a Yahiko le toca despertarme y como nunca lo lograba Tsubame le dijo que si probara con las cosquillas- dijo este enfureciendo un poco y recordando eso- el muy diablin me pregunto mi punto débil y yo de puro e inocente..- dijo este con la mano en el pecho mientras a los otros tres le salía una gótica y decían.

Aja si como no- y seguían escuchando lo que decía Sanosuke.

Le respondí que el cuello, porque la única que lo sabia eras tu Kao, así que bueno ahora todas las mañanas es un ataque corporal de cosquillas- termino colocándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

Jajaja que triste historia- comento Kaoru- pero otra jovencita no se escapa- y tu Misao que tienes que decir en tu defensa?- le pregunto Kaoru a la chica hiperactiva

Yo?- dijo ella nerviosa señalándose- nada jeje... Porque? jejeje- pregunto ella de vuelta pero tragando grueso.

Porque gritaste que estabas despierta…?- le dijo Kaoru

Ahí bueno- se rindió la chica- me pasa lo mismo que al cabeza de pollo solo que con mi prima-hermana Omasu, es increíble por lo menos yo no le dije nada de mis puntos débil en lo de cosquillas y cuando me va a levantar lo practica en mi punto débil- termino ella con morros.

Y cual es tu punto débil?- preguntaron los dos primos.

En mi es…. Oye!!- le reclamo Missy a sus amigos que empezaron a reír mientras que Soujiro se extasiaba con la caritas que hacia Misao por las risas de sus dos amigos.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hola abuelo!!- gritamos los cuatros apenas llegamos a la casa- estamos aquiii- gritamos desde el jardín de la entrada!!

Esa si era un casa, de dos pisos parecía mas bien del campo aunque no se ajustara a las demás casa de los alrededores les gustaba llamar la atención tenia dos ventanas en las parte del segundo piso y al frente de la puerta un juego de mueble de fiambre con dos mecedoras nada mejor que pasar un rato con el abuelo…

Quien me busca- salio por una de las ventanas del segundo piso- Ohh, si venden galletas no les comprare son malucas- dijo haciendo una mueca- y eso que no han probado las de mis nieta Kaoru, al menos esas son desechables- expreso este- las de ustedes me tienen en una abstinencia constante para ir al baño…- dicho esto cerro la ventana.

Oye viejo verde, no somos boy scouts, haz el maldito favor de bajar de bajarte de ese segundo piso del demonio y nos das un abrazo a todos que venimos a visitarte como cada año… - dijo Sanosuke y lo demás completaron la frase.

CARAJO!!!- y así todos se pusieron en jarras.

Y quien eres… OHH- exclamo el viejo colocándose unos lentes- pero si son mis nietecitos- y así las dos chicas dejaron sus maletas para salir a abrazar a ese viejo y terco abuelo- como están mis dos lindas reinas eh?- pregunto mirándolas de arriba a abajo

Genial abuelo!- contesto Kaoru alegre de verlo

Súper híper re-contra bien abuelo- dijo enganchándosele otra vez en el cuello

Igual que yo- dijo este y las dos empezaron a reír- y ustedes par de ineptos no me van a dar un abrazo- pregunto este con una ceja levantada a lo cual Sanosuke para hacerlo rabiar respondió.

Nahh yo ya estoy grande para eso- dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro

Ahh… yo no- dijo Soujiro encaminando hacia el abuelo que lo espero con los brazos abiertos.

Grande para dar una brazo pero para no dejar de meter el palo en el hueco- a lo que todos se sonrojaron, entendieron perfectamente lo que dijo- Carajo! Ven acá maldito malcriado!!- exclamo el viejo y Sanosuke con una sonrisa se fue caminando y lo abrazo.

Que tal viejo! Sigues parando tanto culos como antes?- le dijo a modo de saludo

Nahh no tanto como cuando estaba en el boxeo y tenia unos treinta años menos- expreso con un deje de tristeza- pero ahora cuando me siento malito me cuidan las enfermeras del ambulatorio que queda a dos cuadras de aquí!!- exclamo emocionado- además quien fue el que te enseño todo- le repuso el.

Jajaja Maldito viejo… un día de estos veremos tus nuevos trucos de victima!!- a lo que todos empezaron a reír y entraron a la casa después de recoger las maletas claro.

Pero Kaoru se quedo afuera pensativa y mirando al cielo prometió…

Veremos como será este verano..- dijo previniendo la promesa que se haría- yo recuperare mi corazón!- susurro- y también a ti- dijo abriendo la puerta de cesta para luego abrir la de madera y volverla a cerrar cuando termino de decir en otro murmullo que se llevo el viento hacia el cielo como prueba…

_Kenshin..!_

_Hello, como están!!! Bueno no se ni como me salio este capitulo, aunque tuvo de todo un poco.. a mi pensar estuvo bastante completo!. La verdad es que coloque esto al final para tener a una nueva Kaoru después de las vacaciones de verano, considero que lo que le hizo a Tomoe estuvo un poco fuerte pero merecido, y que si recuperara a Kenshin pero no de la forma que ustedes creen!! Ya se darán cuenta lo que tendrán que hacer nuestros protagonistas.. La parte que me Salio facilita fueron en la que participo mi querida Missy jajaja es un amor.. __**las preguntitas que dejo este cap son.. quien es el abuelo?; Tomoe tomara represalias contra Kaoru?; que pasara con Kenshin?; asistiran a las fiestas a las que asistian!?!...**_

_Veremos que hago después tengo ganas de seguir colocándola en esta historia pero afianzarla mas con una continuación!! Ustedes que dicen?? Un fic exclusivo del plan conquista de Misao.. O un plan ataque marca Shinomori???... escríbanme al respecto!_

_Ahí unas preguntas dentro del texto o la historia y me gustaría muxo, muxo que las respondieran!! Claro si ustedes quieren no es obligatorio amigas lectoras! Esto fue toda mi acotación sobre el cap, sin mas que decirles empezare a contestar sus agradables rw!!_

_Kislev: hola!! Bienvenida corazón!! Jajaja me agrado mucho tu comentario y sobre todo tu punto de vista.. Es mi historia y no había hojeado esa parte de la ficción jeje que despistada no? En fin al darme cuenta no se si lo mejore o lo empeore.. Espero tu opinión sobre cap, que espero te llegue a gustar!! Jajaja no le va pisar un tren pero cada vez que avance la historia Kenshin Himura va a sentir que le patean el trasero!! Jajajaja besos dulces! Cuídate…_

_gabyhyatt__: hi!!! Jajaja tus mensajes fueron reflexionar sobre el final… ya veras el porque te lo digo!! Nos vemos en cuarto capitulo, besotes amiga!. ^^ _

_Himura_2009: Kyaaaa!!! Me has dado una emoción mas grande!! Me dio de todo cuando recibí tu rw, diciéndome que te había dado risa algo, jeje la verdad es que siempre lo intento pero nah, nunk me sale jeje… en fin quiero decirte que en este cap vemos a una Tomoe derrotada, veremos si se queda quieta o vuelve al ataque contra nuestra querida Kao!.. Cuídate y besotes de miel! Espero que te guste este capitulo! ^^_

_DTBlackheart__: hola!!! Como estas linda? en serio, bueno una amiga así tengo yo, y la adoro un montón y cada vez que le sucede algo malo en relaciones amorosas a su hermana menor se pone como loca a decir incoherencias!! Jeje un besote amiga, gracias por tu rw… espero que también te agrade este cap!! Muxos abrazos Honey ^^_

_Ossalia__: olis!! De verdad que gracias por identificarte con mi historia es algo que realmente aprecio!! Jeje no se a que monotonía te refieres ^^ si no e caído en ella que BIEN!! Jeje que te pareció "la humillación de Tomoe por parte de Kaoru!!" Para que veas que no soy mala eh? Jeje lo importante es que me llego tu rw! Pero te recalco las gracias y como dicen por ahí es mejor tarde que nunca jeje… muxos abrazos y besos con sabor a vainilla!!_

_P.D: tomatazos, cumplidos o insultos… serán bienvenidos!! CUIDENSE!! BESOSSSS _

_Amary-san**_


	4. los truquitos de Misao el Abuelo

_¡Confía en mí!_

_Cap# 4: Los Truquitos de Misao y el Abuelo!_

_**QUERIDO DIARIO**_

_Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que habíamos llegado a Osaka y no podíamos estar mas hiperactivos, alegres y olvidados de que existían problemas llamados exámenes, señores cubitos de hielos, pelirrojos indecisos o chicas hiperactivas elocuentes que se enamoraban de chicos fríos pero no de amigos calidos como Sou…_

_En fin, estábamos muy relajados tanto que nos decían para hacer la colada y nos tenían que dar red bull para poderlo hacer. Soujiro siempre hacia la comida en compañía de Misao. Sanosuke siempre acompañaba al abuelo al ambulatorio "POR SEGURIDAD" y yo siempre limpiaba la casa acomodaba y organizaba las cosas. Me encantaba hacerlas puesto que en mi casa también lo hacia, pero no hay nada mejor que hacerlo y que tu familia te vea y te lo agradezca. _

_El abuelo pregunto por Kenshin y le contamos lo que sucedió, no se sorprendió mucho sin embargo me dijo que había tomado una buena decisión y que me enseñaría un par de cositas para darle donde mas le duele por imbecil, todos nos carcajeamos de ese viejo pillin que adoramos demasiado. Dicho y hecho el viejo me enseño un par de estrategias y Misao también.. ¿Quien lo diría no?... ella se moría por mi primo y no practicaba ninguna de esas armas tan eficientes… las había practicado en el muelle que había y en esas playas que son tan divinas a partir de las tres de la tarde, con los chicos que allí practicaban o solo se bronceaban y me lleve buenos efectos que según Misao eran solo un 30% de los resultados…_

_Mi abuelo me decía cosas que el como hombre sabia y les seguía el juego a las mujeres pero que muchos jóvenes sin experiencia (esto fue dirigido a Sano ^^) no entendía y por eso a esas clases de encuentros le llamaban "rapiditos" al principio no entendí pero con una serie de clases marca __**Sagara,**__ ya me se hasta el Kamasutra en versión tailandés._

_Además de ello, mi adorado primote esta saliendo con alguien que aun no se quien es, mejor dicho, no sabemos quien es… y como saberlo si siempre se escapa con una excusa y nosotros ocupados no nos damos de cuenta!! Lo tiene muy contento y eso me da mucha alegría por el pues después de una relación mal intencionada con una tal Sayo, no había sido serio en alguna otra relación pero esta vez si le pego duro la chica._

_Con respecto a Soujiro, había hablado con para que le dijera a Missy sobre sus sentimientos pero no funciono nada, creo que no sirvo para psicóloga. Lo quise convencer pero me dijo que todo a su tiempo además Misao todavía suspiraba por mi Primo aunque no había hablado de el o ni siquiera habíamos pensado en el. _

_Al mismo tiempo, Missy se había reencontrado así misma y no solo eso ahora era más hiperactiva que antes. Era mas apegada a nosotros y el abuelo ya no la cuidaba con tanta sobreprotección que antes cuando me enseño esos "truquitos" supo que ella si bien se los sabia y también sabia como poner a alguien en su lugar cuando un día de esos y envuelta en un bikini blanco con detalles verdes dejo molido a tres chicos que le pedían el numero de una forma para nada buena… Sanosuke y Soujiro le dieron una molida mayor y ahora nos miran como si fuéramos expresidiarios jajaja!!_

_A ver que mas… bueno el abuelo no podía ser mas mujeriego o asalta cunas! Jajaja persigue al igual que Okina a chica de edad promedio como nosotras y según informes de Sano también a las enfermeras del ambulatorio. Nunca cambiara pero veo que a diferencia del año pasado estuvimos a prueba las primera semana y ya ahora como que siente que hemos crecido en espíritu… cosa que solo Soujiro y yo nos dimos de cuenta!_

_Sin mas que decirte.... me despido!_

**Atte: Kaoru Kamiya**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Misao y yo decidimos salir un rato e ir a la playa a nada un rato y broncearnos un poco mas… estábamos recostadas entre la sombra de nuestra sombrilla y la arena cuando…

Kaoru… tu y Aoshi son primos verdad?- pregunto con tono de duda y mirando las olas del mar.

Buee- dije sin saber que decirle- si Missy- le conteste y ella me miro con enojo y sorpresa- pero no te quise decir porque cada vez que hablo de mi primo no me dejas ni siquiera respirar…- añadí apresurada y ella me sonrío.

Lo se- dijo ella con una conmoción muy grande de sentimientos- pero entiéndeme tu primo para mi es… muy importante y que MI mejor amiga no me lo haya dicho me molesta un poco, pero se que tengo algo de culpa… - completo ella y haciendo una muda pregunta le conteste.

En realidad son tres hermanos los que componen nuestra familia- empezó Kaoru- esta mi tío Saito que es el padre de Sano, el tío Shougo que es el papa de Aoshi y mi papa que se hizo cargo de la pequeña empresa de la familia Kojiro Kamiya.- explico ella con calma.

Empezó a mirar al mar y prosiguió- reacuerdas como conocimos al abuelo- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora que contagio a su amiga.

Jajaja- se río Misao- que si que éramos unos crios- le recordó ella- Okina nos había traído a mi mama a papa y el se había coleado con nosotros en las vacaciones de verano- rememoro ella con una gran sonrisa.

Sano y yo nos llevábamos tan mal que nuestras madres nos mandaron con nuestros padres para que conocieran lo que ellos decían que eran "exageradas muestras de cariño" jeje- se río ella- nos matábamos cada vez que nos veíamos y nuestros padres lo descubrieron esa noche cuando a Sano le puse miel en la cama y le comieron las hormigas HAHAHA-no aguanto a reír y empezó a botar carcajadas pasándoselas a Missy.

Jajajaja- y riendo pregunto- y el que te hizo a ti?

Bueno el me echo sal al agua que tenia en el vaso de mi mesita de noche y además le puso pica pica mi shampoo- le dijo Kaoru recordando porque luego se reían de ella en el Cole y Sanosuke les pateaba el trasero- por ello me cortaron el cabello y nos castigaron durmiendo en el mismo cuarto amarrados en la misma cama, comíamos en la misma silla, nadábamos juntos y aunque al principio yo lo veía tortuoso.. Luego me encanto- termino ella con una sonrisa.

Y Soujiro vino con sus papas para abrir una sucursal más de reliquias antiguas- dijo Misao.

Y Kenshin vivía aquí con su padre Hiko, un gran hombre y muy apuesto que se enamoro de tu tía Okon.- le dijo ella picara y Misao enrojeció.

KAO!!- le reclamo la otra rojita- yo solo quería que se distrajeran no que saliera embarazada de una vez.- le dijo ella con un lindo puchero.

Jajaja.. OK- dijo Kaoru y hubo un silencio sumamente tranquilo y agradable- Missy

Dime- contesto ella mientras que las dos no le quitaban la mirada al atardecer que ocurría cubriendo al mar de un manto rojizo y naranja.

Vamos a enamorar a esos hombres y que ellos vengan arrastrándose a nuestros pies!- termino ella volteando a mirar a Misao con una sonrisa por la fuerza de tanta exclamación.

Claro que si!!- y dándose las manos hicieron la promesa.

Después de un rato de seguir charlando se levantaron e iban de regreso cuando en la plaza vieron a una chica con un hombre en pleno proceso de **"URGENTE… SE NECESITAUN MOTEL"**

Kaoru no se podían mover, así que Misao con la curiosidad a flor de piel la cogio por un brazo y se escondieron detrás de una banca que se encontraba allí y asomando sus cabecitas notaron unos cabellos marrones en forma de pinchos…

ES SANOSUKE!- exclamo Kaoru pero Misao la cayo con una de sus manos y se escondieron de nuevo y se asomaron por un lado de la banca al parecer la pareja no se había dado cuenta.. Y entonces se escucho.

Ahhh.. Meg- y dicho esto la volvió a besar, Kaoru no podía hablar y Misao estaba con los ojos briositos por saber este gran SECRETO!!

Sano, vámonos a mi casa- le dijo ella y lo agarro de la camiseta blanca con rayas moradas y le dio una lamida a su cuello. Sano que estaba con las manos en la cintura la apretó mas y la miro con ojos de lujuria.

Meg- y le mordía los labios- creo que…hoy no podré quedarme contigo- dijo el entrecortado por esos besos (y quien no- pensó Kaoru).

No importa cabeza de pollo- le dijo esta jalándolo y entonces sonrío coqueta y le dijo algo a mi primo calladito en el oído que se pudo rígido y de improvisto le apretó una nalga y ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

UYY esta pareja se las trae Kaoru!!- le susurro Misao inquieta a Kaoru que estaba pasmada.

Ok, pero luego me toca a mi- le aclaro el chico sacando de cavilaciones a Missy y Kaoru y sonrío con toda lujuria posible.

Luego de eso los dos muy abrazados casi fusionados se fueron y Misao tenía una cara parecida a la del abuelo cuando tenía unos planes muy buenos por hacer realidad. Yo aun mirándola a ella y haciéndole una pregunta muda y ella sin quitar esa expresión me respondió…

Jeje tenemos a Sanosuke Sagara en nuestra manos!!- grito eufórica tomándole las manos a Kaoru y saltando.

Missy que quieres decir?- pregunte pues no entendía NADA!

Tu ya veras!! Jijiji- se río malvadamente y yo aun con miedo la mire- jajaja como dice Tío Hiko es divino ser quien manda jajaja- y empezamos a caminar.

Jaja- le dije sin ganas y entonces me repico el celular- diga?

_Kaoru, es Sano hoy me quedare en la casa de una amiga- escuche decir un poco bajo le hice una seña a Missy y ella entendió, me quito el teléfono y dijo:_

Juju mira pues en casa de una amiga – dijo y puso una mirada de venganza divertida- cumple bien tu deber súper man- y empezó a reír contagiándome de ella cuando me puse el auricular de nuevo solo se escuchaba.

_Súper man… te matare Comadreja si dices algo… y colgó. _

Creo que me perdí de algo- le dije a Misao y ella se río tomándose el estomago.

De mucho…- me dijo calmándose- te acuerdas ese día que yo fui a la casa de Sano que sus padres se habían ido a un crucero de una semana?- le pregunto y Kaoru asintió- pues el se acostó con… con… con… KAMATARI!!- y empezó a reír como loca y yo con ella.

Y como no hacerlo.. Kamatari, era una chica demasiado linda pero Soujiro su hermano nos dijo que el era chico… Sano no lo creyó y… ese fue el resumen de Misao…

HAHA- reíamos sin parar hasta que recibí otra llamada- Ho-la? Dije entrecortado por tanta risa.

_Se pueden saber donde están??- se escucho la voz del abuelo enojado._

Ahí abuelo, disculpa se nos fue el tiempo pero ya vamos en camino… estamos saliendo de la plaza- le respondí aguantando la risa como pude.

_Las quiero en 10 minutos YA!- dijo y tranco dándole rienda suelta a nuestras ganas de poder reír.. _

Y es que Sanosuke un poco pasado de copas "la" llevo a su casa y de repente noto ese cosito creciente en su parte baja y Misao que llegaba a su habitación se lo estaba quitando de una pierna, ya que la susodicha estaba pegada a el como una garrapata.

Y entre risas y bromas llegaron a casa luego de unos pequeños regaños y cenar entre risas y ahogos de comida nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos Missy y yo en el mismo y Sano y Sou en el mismo mientras que el abuelo dormía en la ultima habitación con una ventana gigante.

Allí seguimos conversando sobre los planes que habría en este nuevo periodo de clases contra Aoshi y Kenshin. Estaban en eso cuando sonó el teléfono de Kaoru…

_Hola Kaoru, habla Kenshin- escuche decir un poco animado._

Uhh, hola Kenshin que tal- y Misao que se encontraba acostada mirando el techo se sentó de golpe y Kaoru puso el alta voz del celular…

_Bien y tu?- me pregunto._

Chévere, por cierto el abuelo te manda saludos- le dijo ella sin saber que mas decir.

_Jaja que bien!... dile que yo también extraño sus cocinas y galletas de canela._

Las dos rieron de manera baja y luego Kaoru se río un poco mas fuerte- y eso que me llamas? – le pregunto Kaoru directamente.

_Ahh bueno es que mis padres este fin de semana harán la fiesta anual y ellos querían saber si asistirían o no.. Ya les conté lo que te hice y bueno si no asisten ellos lo entenderán pero les dolerá mucho.. Sobre todo a Okon- dijo este afligido- dicen que si pueden se traigan al abuelo! Tenemos dos años que no nos vemos y mi papa quiere jugar ajedrez con el- añadió con un poco más animado._

Mmm… Kenshin a mi se me olvido por completo hablar de eso…- le dije mirando a Misao que me decía en el oído que mañana lo llamara para avisarle y así lo hice.

_Ok, y como esta Osaka.. Calurosa? Agradable? – pregunto el._

Esta muy rica Kenshin…- le di como toda respuesta.

_mmm… bueno entonces…_

Yo te confirmo mañana si vamos o no- le dije queriendo cortar.

_ok, entonces cuídate…_

Bien si tu también- iba a cerrarla tapa del celular y...

_Kaoru…_

Si?- le respondí un poco nerviosa y dudosa.

_Te… quiero!- y colgó._

Me quiere?... me quiere???? Ja! Si claro, me quiere tanto que el mismo día que hablo mal de mi se empato con maldita resbalosa de Tomoe…. Y no solo eso sino que ahora pretende que seamos los mismos de antes… ja! Esta como loco.. Por lo menos conmigo no será así.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Entonces, vamos a ir?- pregunte a todos por décima vez mientras bebíamos limonada en la entrada Sano y Missy en las escaleras y Soujiro, el abuelo y yo en las mecedoras…

Y dice que quiere que vaya?- pregunto el abuelo.

Aja.. Dijo que el tio Hiko quiere jugar contigo…- le complete.

Ahm, bueno la verdad por mi no ha problema- dijo Misao.

Por mi tampoco- respondió este Soujiro pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada que yo devolví con una sonrisa.

Mmm bueno yo no se – dudo Sano el si tenia ganas de ir a ver a su querida ahijada Suzume, la hermanita menor de Kenshin como todos los años.

Tu que dices abuelo?- le pregunte a el.

Por mi no hay problema morena!- me respondió el abuelo- le aviso a mi nieto Yutaro y listo…- dijo el colocándose el dedo índice en la barbilla- aunque también le avisare a Sanade para que cuide la casa y curare por ultima vez su brazo- contesto este- por mi nos vamos este jueves- añadió y como decisión unánime dije…

Ok, el jueves nos vamos- con un suspiro y Misao y Sano se levantaron dando saltitos!

Bien!- dijo el abuelo- me acompañas Kaoru- le pregunto a la chica que veía risueña discutir a Sano y Misao.

Claro…- y me levante dejando el vaso de limonada en la mesita avanzando con mi abuelo en un silencio agradable que luego se volvería cómplice.

Kaoru te acuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre los hombre y aquellos truquitos que te serán de ayuda para darle en las bolas!!- dijo, con gran entusiasmo- al chico que quieres, es decir, a Kenshin- especifico el con mas detalle.

Ella se sonrojo y detuvo la marcha en frente de las rejas de la vecina del abuelo- Abuelo… yo quiero decirle con todo mi respeto que yo a usted lo quiero mas que a mis propios abuelos- y se le aguaron los ojos- y gracias a ti es que es en el comienzo de este semestre ya verán la mejorada versión de mi personalidad..- dijo ella y su abuelo le limpio las lagrimas.

Es por eso que debemos asistir a esa fiesta y te comportaras con todos como si no hubiera pasado nada- le dijo con sutileza- ya veras que yo hablo con los loquitos esos y entenderán y apoyaran…- dijo en un suspiro- aunque Sanosuke esta muy desilusionado de su mejor amigo!- le comento- y eso entre hombres es muy desagradable cuesta mucho recomponer esa tonada- le completo en una sonrisa- pero tu con una gran voluntad de hierro y tus encantos femeninos, esa sonrisa asesina, esas piernas infartantes, esos golpes mortíferos y esa personalidad delicada, agresiva y ahora inimaginablemente sensual.. lo arreglaras todo- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Gracias abuelo- le dijo ella colgándose del anciano de 73 años- te quiero mucho abuelo.. Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo en tono de curiosidad

Mmm…. abórtalo- le contesto el abriendo las rejas y empezando a caminar por el caminito que llevaba a la entrada en donde se encontraba con su labrador y un bastón a su lado una mujer de edad sin embargo se conservaba muy bien tenia una piel no muy arrugada como la del abuelo y vestía un gran vestido que mostraba además de que su cabello tenia algunas escurridizas canas…

Como te llamas abuelo?- le pregunto ella, ya que desde niños no conocíamos su nombre.

Y llego su contestación pero no de la voz de su abuelo sino…

Ohh.. Dr. Hanks- le respondió aquella mujer- como esta? Me imagino que haciendo de las suyas- le dijo con sus grandes ojos azules y Kaoru pudo distinguir que ella era extranjera- ohh que hermosa muchacha- exclamo al verme y yo sonreí- me llamo Sanade Suzumiya- dijo ella y yo abrí los ojos un poco mas por la sorpresa- jojo tranquila hija, yo soy mitad Alemana y mitad japonesa pero los rasgos que sobresalieron eran los de mi madre que fue alemana- respondió ella- es igual que al Dr. Alexander Hanks-continuo ella de manera afable- mi brazo esta de maravilla doctor así que creo que si me deja la crema esa yo misma me la podré untar..- dijo ella y mi abuelo con mirada picara le devolvió.

Y cual seria mi excusa para venir a verla Sanade?- y ella sonrío picara siguiéndole la ronda… mientras que yo suspiraba y me sentaba en los escalones…

Dios!! Si me escuchas procura que yo no sea como ellos si!- dije en un pequeño susurro que el viento se llevo…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Bueno Kaoru desde el martes estamos practicando así que ahora en la playa sera tu prueba final- me dijo Misao que ayudaba a un Soujiro sonrojado a abanicarse portal frase dicha anteriormente… POR MI!!.- vamos!!- y empezó a arrastrar prácticamente a Soujiro que felizmente era jalado por el brazo derecho por Missy.

Llegamos a la playa y como se iba ha acabar el verano estaba a reventar.

Misao iba con un bikini verde pera y puntitos blancos con un sombrero que se veía demasiado lindo con su típica crineja (trenza); Soujiro iba en una camiseta blanca acompañado de un short azul playero mientras que yo iba con un traje de baño azul rey de dos piezas y un sombrero marrón como el bolso que cargaba donde llevábamos los "Implementos" para la prueba final!!

No es por nada pero cuando nos vieron llegar llamábamos totalmente la atención… y no era para menos el contoneo de las caderas de Misao y mías traían bobo hasta al seco de Soujiro. Nos acomodamos en nuestro sitio preferido y luego de coquetear con nuestra mirada con algunos chicos que iban con sus parejas y terminaban con una marca roja en su mejilla me daba por feliz y realizada en mi labor de chica conquista! Y no solo eso sino que la momento de aplicarnos loción lo hacíamos como nuestro abuelo nos había indicado haciendo que a los chicos, esos movimientos que a mi me parecían estúpidos y sin ningún fin pues teníamos a veinte chicos dándose patadas y demás solo por vernos aplicarnos tal agua aceitosa en nuestro cuerpo. Soujiro estaba con una mirada de lujuria entera en su mirada dirigida específicamente a la Comadreja.

Era mi prueba de fuego así que yo debía tomara la iniciativa y así lo hice… me acerque a un chico que estático se quedo al ver que yo me le acerque le propuse jugar voleibol playero y todos corriendo se fueron a buscar las mallas, la pelotas y demás… Misao se unió y Soujiro también otros tres chicos que fueron felicitados por sus amigos por haber sido seleccionados por nosotras. "estúpidos" me decía mentalmente si son así de fáciles estos chicos, mierda, pero Kenshin no seria tan manipulable como ellos… o ¿si?.

Bueno la reglas del juego eran las mismas pero añadimos una apuesta que invente…

Ok! Chicos aceptaran o no?- les pregunte con voz de chica segura.

Claro Kaoru, a ver suelta que es lo que quieres que hagamos si perdemos- dijo el moreno con ojos verdes y cabellos marrón, bastante alto y fornido.

Mire a Missy y ella me guiño el ojo- si nosotros ganamos queremos que ustedes se vistan de mujer para ir a la feria de hoy… además de que nos darán mil yen!- viendo a Soujiro que puso su cara verde porque eso lo veía a cada momento con Kamatari.- y entonces aceptan?- le pregunte jugando con la pelota de manera sexy dejándoles deslocados.

Cla-cla-ro que si aceptamos! Pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes irán con nosotros para la feria con ganas de algo mas… aceptan chicas?- es decir que si ganaban tendrían algo mas que una simple salida… jajaja si claro!!- pensó Kaoru.

Ok!- dije en voz alta mientras me disponía a dar el primer saque.

Empezamos enjugar y todo iba genial el equipo de nosotros estaba ganando pero como cosa rara Misao se cayo y tuvo que salir, aunque no fue nada grave pero fue a sentar porque le dolía un poco el pie. No teníamos un suplente por lo que Sou y yo dábamos lo mejor de nosotros pero la ventaja que teníamos hace unos minutos antes, había acabado en empate estábamos a 36-36 y yo no soportaba la idea de perder para salir con esos pedazos de inútiles y dándonos un tiempo, nos sentamos un rato.

Comenzaba el segundo round y como un milagro llego Sano con su chica así que viéndonos en apuros y sabiendo en lo que metía a Meg y a su linda prima si ganaban los chicos entro al partido… no pudo ser mejor el resultado nosotros con 79 puntos y ellos con 60. Los vimos despedirse de su dinero y con las cabezas gachas le dije para que se fueran mas tristes aun..

Gracias chicos donaron esto a la caridad Makimachi & Kamiya… ahora Missy de compras y ellos- viendo sus trabajos de veranos irse con nosotros no pudieron menos que llorar mientras que nosotros caminábamos con guardaespaldas incluidos!

Fuimos al parque donde pasaban y me decían "Adiós linda…" y le respondía " Adiós no, hasta pronto guapo!" y ellos se quedaban pasmados mientras que nosotros (Sano, Soujiro, Missy, Meg y yo) nos reíamos sorprendidos de mi actitudes y respuesta a los demás… ellos sabían que podía cambiar y presumir con los demás menos con ellos…

El nos presento a Megumi Takani, "su novia", ella era muy directa y creída pero nos gusto a todos para el cabeza hueca de mi primote.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**QUERIDO DIARIO**_

_Después de ir a la feria y disfrutar un rato gracias a los chicos del partido vestidos con kimonos que al momento de agacharse quedaban con la ropa interior al aire... Nos devolvimos y empacamos las cosas necesarias para ese fin de semana en la casa de Kenshin, cosa que me tenia con un cosquilleo constante en el estomago._

_Misao estaba que no daba que meter si las cosas nuevas que habíamos comprado con la caridad de los chicos de la playa o ir como siempre, ya que le comente que_ _mi querido primo Aoshi también asistiría y no cabía entre el nerviosismo y la ansiedad!_

_Sanosuke estaba entre triste y ansioso porque no sabia que iba a hacer con esta nueva relación que había dado sus frutos porque la Kitsune y el cabeza de gallo como les decía Missy (por lo ambiguo de sus personalidades)no podían estar separados y eso lo vimos al momento en que Sano le dijo que mañana nos íbamos para Kioto y luego nos iríamos a Kyoto para comenzar un nuevo semestre de clases, ella se había quedado estática y luego de esos dispersa al igual de la incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente luego de eso. Los dejamos a solas y aun mí querido primote no ha regresado._

_Mi abuelo hablo un rato conmigo después de que regresamos de la fiesta y dijo que mi pelirrojo me había llamado pero al no encontrarme converso con el y le dijo que me quería y que nos extrañaba a todos. _

_Y para concluir creo que a estas vacaciones no le pude sacar mejor provecho ahora Kenshin Himura sabrá lo que es una chica Kamiya.. Porque voy con todo…con mi actitud arrogante, mi orgullo, mi cuerpo escultural y sensual, con mi inteligencia y con algo de lo que el hablo y se arrepentirá…_

_- ella es muy niña para mi…_

_- se parece a Tomoe…_

_- __Kaoru Kamiya solo es una niña de mami y papi que cuando no se siente complacida patalea y cuando lo consigue lo bota con un pañuelito para mocos y listo_…

- _no sabe besar…_

_Aun lo recuerdo y aunque no me salen lagrimas siento mi corazón latir furioso portal venganza que llevare a cabo... Solo hay algo que mi abuelo me dijo y aun no entiendo… _

_**Esperemos mi querida Kaoru que seas tu la que salga a cazar y no la presa cazada!**_

_Quiere decir eso que puedo Sali mas herida aun que antes?_

**Atte: Kaoru Kamiya.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Holaa!!! Como están lindas!!_

_Espero que genial igual que yop!_

_En fin mis niñas aquí ven una nueva entrega de Confía en Mi! Este cap lo quise hacer un poco mas centrado en las emociones de los protagonistas y personajes que hay se incluyen… sin embargo creo que me salio un poco divertido, aunque la diversión llegara en el próximo chap.. Que se llamara:_

"_La fiesta Himura concentración de la corporación Kamiya"_

_Jajaja creo que me quedo un poco dramático verdad jajaja, bueno veremos si hay cambios de aquí al nuevo chap. Creo que mi maldad no tendrá limites ya que allí Kaoru le hará ver a Kenshin Himura quien es la chica de papi y mami! Jeje ^^ además de eso Buscando un final será aplazada para mas tardecito así que las que esperaban adelantos de esta tendrán que esperar un poco amores!!_

_Sin más que decirles ahí vamos a contestar los rw!!:_

_gabyhyatt__: hola!! Muy buena tu acotación querida amiga! La tome mucho en cuenta así que creo que alrededor de todo el cap lo explique bien de todos modos si tienes alguna duda házmela saber con gusto te la responderé! Espero que te guste este capitulo de complemento que será una gran gran parte de la importancia de los siguientes capítulos jeje!! Besitos dulces!!_

_DTBlackheart__: hola!! Como estas amore? Ay mas linda! Jajaja gracias, pues me dijeron que le gusto del todo el capitulo la parte de Tomoe con Kaoru.. QUE LA PUSO EN SU PUESTO!! Jajaja pensé que se lo merecía… ponérsela fácil a el señor Himura?? Para nada amiga!! Ese hombre tendrá que luchar… se las vera negra con tanta cosa que le hará Kaoru! Veremos como reaccionan todos sus compañeros.. Porque acuérdate que una acción genera una causa y esa causa genera en ti!!¿? _

_Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Cuídate, se te quiere!! Besitos dulces!!_

_Meli-chan: mi hermana!!! Diosss hasta que te dignaste a pasar por aquí hija de mi mama!! ¬¬… bueno empezando por eso de que TU eres una persona lo pongo en duda no? Jeje gracias hermanita pero eso de que tus frutos… se llaman genes y vienen de nuestros padres.. dios!! Y gracias hermana, pero no será la ley del hielo la que le aplique.. jeje pásate para la proxima okis! Te quiero un montón hermanita! Aunque me encanta fastidiarte MOUNSTRUO!! Jejeje besitos dulces y apapachos virtuales!! Jejeje_

_Bueno lindas espero leerlas en los próximos rw del capitulo siguiente!!_

_Tomatazos, verduras o piropos al fic.._

_Serán bienvenidos!!_

_Besitos con sabor a cotufas acarameladas!!_

_Amary-san**_


End file.
